Yorihime Watatsuki
“...” General Information Yorihime Watatsuki is a Lunarian princess who along with her sister Toyohime is charge of the Lunarian Defense Corps; she appears to be primarily responsible for training the moon rabbits. Yorihime is the more serious younger sister of Toyohime, and is one of Eirin Yagokoro's self-proclaimed 'successors'. She seems to be a little bit tsundere, since in Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth, she says she went to Eientei just to make sure Toyohime actually returned, though she really just followed her there because she didn't want to be left alone. Personality A being who has seen much and has gone through enormous and tumultuous changes in the past would have quite an interesting social history. In the case of Yorihime, many of such changes to her personality involved maturation, loss, and gain of skills, wisdom, and knowledge. She used to possess a somewhat whimsical nature that carried over to maturity from her early childhood, but she now is far more serious - this is likely due to her combat experience in defending the Lunar Capital from invaders, and also from her rather earnest conviction to her job as the head of the Lunar Defense Corps. That is not to say that she is devoid of any bit of her previous whimsical and curious nature, for she will abruptly demonstrate some forms of this in combat. Yorihime is quick to analyze the personality traits of another person, using them to her advantage in all sorts of applications. Normally, though, Yorihime herself is rather “blank”-mooded and content, in contrast with her seemingly-well-meaning sister, but can be ruthless and unwavering when necessary, just like Toyohime. If she has to deal with intruders, she deals with them fairly, providing them with their lives if they comply with her. Abilities Like Reimu Hakurei, Yorihime is able to channel the power of the gods to do her bidding. However, her abilities in this area far outclass those of Reimu, who, at the time of Silent Sinner in Blue, was only just learning how to do it. With this power, she is able to cause various convenient effects depending on the god she has summoned: * Caused lightning with the power of Honoikazuchi to attack Sakuya Izayoi. * Dissipated Sakuya's knives through Kanayama-hiko no Mikoto's power, then rematerialized them to attack the maid in a combined attack with Honoikazuchi's lightning. * Although it wasn't directly shown and the details are unknown, she attacked Marisa Kirisame with the power of Amatsu-Mikaboshi. * Summoned Ishikori-dome no Mikoto to reflect one of Marisa Kirisame's lasers with the goddess' divine mirror (the Yata Mirror). * Calling Ame-no-Uzume into her body, she became immune to Remilia Scarlet's bullets embued with the power of the night. The bullets wouldn't hit Yorihime even if she actively tried to touch them. * Instantly defeated Remilia with a sun-based attack powered by Amaterasu Oomikami. * Summoned Izunome to purify Reimu Hakurei's bullets from the calamitic power of Oomagatsumi. After defeating Sakuya, Yorihime herself claims to have a myriad of techniques, and that if she was to only use one or two per battle she could win another 39,000,000 times. Yorihime seems very proficient in swordmanship and shows extremely fast reaction speed. She easily cut down several of Marisa's danmaku, and reacted with blinding speed to the witch's Final Spark laser. Furthermore, when Marisa used Double Spark against her, Yorihime was able to prepare herself and simulaneously summon Ishikori-dome no Mikoto before any of the two lasers reached her. At the time of Symposium of Post-mysticism, ZUN commented that Yorihime was too strong to be in a game, and he could only put her in a comic since in a game one should be able to defeat all the bosses. However, he referred to Hecatia Lapislazuli, who was a boss in Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom, as "completely past the level of anyone in Gensokyo or the Lunar Capital". In Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth, Tewi Inaba indirectly knocked out Yorihime using a pitfall, making Tewi the only character to defeat her; although, both Reisens took the credit. Because it wasn't a direct fight but rather by pure chance, Yorihime is still undefeated in a proper match. More importantly, she – along with VIVIT from the Seihou Project – are thought to be the only ever known characters to defeat Reimu Hakurei, who hasn't yet been defeated by the shrine maiden. Yorihime owns a sword and is extremely skilled at using it. Her ability to use a sword in combat is chiefly unknown due to her preference to summon gods, but she has enough skill/strength to block Marisa's Master Spark. Story After being warned by Eirin of the invasion, she intercepts and fights Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, and Remilia after their spaceship crashes on the Moon. She defeats all four of them after only having just learned how the spellcard rules worked, though Reimu gave her a bit of trouble. Afterwards she requests Reimu's help in helping clear her of suspected treason. In the Rin Satsuki arc, Yorihime was a major threat to the heroes, being one of the commanders of the Lunar Defense Corps, when the Lunarians invaded Everquest. However, she let the heroes defeat her, so they could continue on and save Willow. Relationships Toyohime Watatsuki Her older sister. While somewhat aloof, she and Toyohime appear to hold their relationships in high regard. Eirin Yagokoro Eirin was their teacher, whom they treat with much respect and admiration, despite Eirin being a fugitive. Reisen Udongein Inaba Her former pet. Reysen Her currently deceased pet. Sagume Kishin Her former servant before the betrayal. Shinjiro Aragaki Yorihime changed her mind about the Earth because of Shinjiro. She secretly helped him while going against Toyohime’s plans. Category:Story Category:Former Villain Category:Heroes Category:Lunarians Category:Third Eyes